


(my eyes) they love you

by carminare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminare/pseuds/carminare
Summary: “I had tape back at the gym, you know,” he said, a small smile on his face.“Give me your hand,” Kourai said ignoring him and his voice had that stern tone it always did, a tone that had lost its effect a while ago.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	(my eyes) they love you

It hadn’t been a particularly especial practice, they had been doing the same thing they always did, but Kourai’s spikes were vicious that afternoon. He hit it and hit it and hit it and Sachirou’s fingers hurt more with every single hit. The thought of stopping crossed his mind once before rejecting it because he really enjoyed seeing Kourai at his best, aiming at his fingers the right way. It had always been a thing, the thrill of seeing the small, strong body of Kourai showing all it could do, but lately Sachirou found himself actively seeking it, looking at him during water breaks and going out of his way to play against him during practice. It was hard but he did stop him a few times, slamming the ball down back to the court, but that only made Kourai’s resolve stronger and his spikes a lot more vicious.

The sky was turning dark when it happened. Kourai was pissed, they had been at it for a while and Sachirou had been stopping him constantly, his body completely attuned to Kourai’s movements, but he _was_ tired and his fingers weren’t positioned as they should’ve been when he jumped. Kourai spiked to his fingertips and Sachirou winced at the feeling of his finger bending incorrectly. His feet touched the floor and he quickly checked on his hand. The pain would’ve been a comfort before, back when he felt making a mistake deserved a severe punishment, back when he had been alone, but now it only worried him. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Kourai asked crossing to the other side of the court, and there was a hint of worry in his voice.

“Yeah. It hurts a bit, though. I might have to tape it. No biggie.”

And he meant it. His finger didn’t seem to be broken and there was no blood. But when he looked up, Kourai’s brows were furrowed and something like guilt settled on his lips. _Cute_ , Sachirou thought. Kourai grabbed Sachirou by the wrist and, excusing them both, took him to the club room. 

It was quiet inside, the sounds of balls and squeaky shoes muffled in the background, and the light spilled softly through the doorway onto the floor. Kourai was still holding his wrist and Sachirou felt a bit hot, his warm body next to his teammate’s increasing the temperature of the room. 

“Sit over there,” Kourai demanded letting go of his wrist and pointing to one of the benches.

“It really is fine,” Sachirou said but walked to the bench and sat down anyway. Kourai threw a towel towards him and Sachirou started cleaning the sweat on his face, neck and hands.

He stared as Kourai took an emergency kit, opened it and sat down facing him, his legs straddling the bench. Sweat was falling down his forehead and the glint in his eyes was steady. It was so quiet Sachirou could hear his breathing and the thumping of his heart loud and clear. 

“I had tape back at the gym, you know,” he said, a small smile on his face.

“Give me your hand,” Kourai said ignoring him and his voice had that stern tone it always did, a tone that had lost its effect a while ago.

Sachirou offered the injured hand and felt a bit light at how soft Kourai’s touch was, his fingers grazing softly before holding it more firmly. He stared at his serious face, at how gentle his movements were, at the way his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Sachirou found himself wishing he could stop time.

“You could’ve stopped, you know?” Kourai said, breaking the comfortable silence but only just barely because his voice was soft and low.

Sachirou smiled and shrugged. “I know but I was having fun.”

Kourai hummed in acknowledgement but said nothing more, so Sachirou continued, “I like watching you play.”

Kourai raised his gaze and stared at him. Sachirou had always admired his dedication and seriousness to the sport, had always enjoyed seeing him take on bigger opponents, to see his presence grow bigger and bigger on the court with each play, but being under his gaze was a new experience. Kourai looked at him, Sachirou had noticed. Sometimes during practice he’d stared a bit too long and Sachirou pretended not to notice just as he knew Kourai pretended not to notice when Sachirou’s touch lingered. But this gaze was different, it was questioning and stripping. Sachirou felt hot but he just smiled again.

“I like watching you,” he admitted because what was the worst that could happen?

Kourai looked down again and continued taping his finger, slower now and it was too dark to tell for sure but Sachirou thought he saw a small smile on his lips. When he was done, Kourai brought his hand to his lips and kissed the injured finger softly. Sachirou’s heart raised to his throat.

“Please be more careful,” he said in a murmur, his lips moving against Sachirou’s palm and Sachirou was at a loss for words. His mouth was dry and his hands sweaty and he was too conscious of his own body.

He moved his fingers to caress Kourai’s cheek and then got closer because he didn’t know what else to do, because there wasn’t anything else he _could_ do. When they were almost touching foreheads he asked in a whisper, “Can I kiss you?”

Kourai laughed, the sound bright and loud in the otherwise silent room and Sachirou’s heart thumped loudly. Kourai said, “Yes, dumbass.”

Sachirou smiled before getting closer very slowly, wishing to enjoy the sight of Kourai’s face going from confident to nervous to expectant. It had been a while since the thought of kissing Kourai had first crossed his mind and he had thought about it constantly since then. When they won, when they walked home together, when they were eating, when they laughed. But he never thought it would’ve been like this. He knew, of course, that Kourai would be rough and eager, that he would grab Sachirou’s shirt and crumple it with his strong hands, that he would bite and moan and take everything he wanted, just as he always did. What he didn’t expect was that it would be soft after, tender and lingering, small kisses pressed one after the other. Sachirou melted.

They had to go back to practice but when they inevitably separated, they stayed there, breathing and smiling. Sachirou had both of his hands on Kourai’s face, the pain of his injured finger forgotten, and Kourai had his on Sachirou’s chest. He stared at Kourai’s rosy cheeks and shiny lips, at the way he seemed to be out of breath, at the little smile finding its way to his face. He gave a peck to Kourai’s lips which turned into Kourai kissing him hard again and Sachirou laughed.

“We should get back,” he said between kisses. 

Kourai groaned in protest and said, “Just a bit more. Let me have this,” before closing the small gap between them.

Sachirou let him do as he pleased, of course, because Hoshiumi Kourai was vicious, always wanting more, and Sachirou didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!  
> Come scream with me on twitter @keijiis!


End file.
